Future Imperfect
by Cat 2
Summary: Set in the alternate future shown in season 4 epsiode, Future imperfect. basically tells the story from Minuet's death till Riker's illness


Disclaimer: Paramount Entertainment owns everything, with the exception of Cat who is my own creation. This is a work of fanfic, no copyright infringement intended

Author note: this is set in the alternate version of the Future shown in the season 4 Episode "Future Imperfect" and deals with events from Minuets death to development of Riker "virus". I am aware that it was all the creation of an Alien and didn't really happen, but so were the events of the future shown in "All Good Things" and people still have fun imagining what we're not shown, so this is basically the same thing. Klingon words at the end.

Future imperfect

Part 1 The New Security Chief

K'Rene bit down and reminded herself for the thousandth time how poorly the Federation looked on killing your underlings.

"Mr Lopez, as I have already told you, we must wait for Dr Crusher to confirm death, before we can-"

"We can all see he's dead! He's got one of though Klingon's knives-"

"A D'ktahg" K'Rene corrected.

"Whatever. Sticking out of his chest."

"Federation law requires a doctor to pronounce death." K'Rene said, though privately she agreed with Lieutenant Lopez. On a Klingon ship they would have been able to start their investigation by now and she would not be waiting with this PetQ. Then again on a Klingon ship the situation with Lopez would have been sorted by now. She would have challenged and killed him, or him her.

The doors of the quarters slid open admitting Doctor Crusher, two other members of medical staff and Commander Data, the first officer of the Enterprise.

"What has occurred here?" he asked, walking over to the security team.

"Looks like murder sir." Lieutenant Lopez said. "It appears that he was sitting at his desk, reading a communication from the Klingon Empire when some Klingon assassins surprised and stabbed him."

"Then why stab him in the front?" K'Rene demanded, the blood bubbling her veins, almost drowning out her words. This was a direct challenge to her authority, something that would have gotten him killed on a Klingon ship. However on a Federation ship a more subtle response was required. She had spoken perhaps a little more harshly than was necessary, but she was in control.

"Surely under those circumstances it would make more sense to stab him in the back?" she gestured with one hand to where the body of General Tanas of the House of Tel-Peh which was now been removed by the Starfleet Medics in their blue uniforms.

"Perhaps they were Klingons," suggested Lopez, "it wouldn't be "honourable" to stab him in the back."

"When you become an assassin, honour is lost already." K'Rene said with a snort.

"Also" she continued, "what of the phaser? There was an unauthorised phaser blast, that the alarms told us"  
"don't expect me to figure out what's going on in a Klingon's head."

"What is your reading of the situation then, Lieutenant K'Rene?" Commander Data asked, turning to face her.

K'Rene was impressed, though her face revealed nothing. She had been on the Enterprise for less than an hour, and most of that time had been spent either in sickbay or security as she had received her mission briefing, from the General before boarding.

"What my "colleague" failed to notice" she began, leaving everyone in no doubt as to her opinion of her colleague, "was that the weapon in question is a d'ktahg, not a kut'luch, which makes it unlikely to be the work of assassins. Had he bothered to look at the handle of the dagger he would have noticed that it bares the same crest as other items in the room, making it probable that it at least belongs to someone in the General's house. Indeed it might even be his own. Further more" she said, gasping the cord that she had seen when they entered. "If it was the work of hired assassins, how do you explain this?" she tugged on the cord.

A flash of light filled the room, alarms screamed and the two security guards who had been posted outside the room entered with their phasers drawn. K'Rene yanked aside the wall hanging to reveal a small hand held phaser.

"Your theory is that he committed suicide?" Data asked. There was no emotion in the statement. It was simply a question.

K'Rene nodded.

"Why?" Lopez demanded.

"I will have to check the communication from the High Council, but it is probable that…" she paused uncertain of how much information to give them. "There has been a trial on Qu'onos. An investigation into leaks in the defence force. The General's son was implicated"

Commander data nodded. "The G'now JakHotpah?" he asked.

K'Rene nodded. So far, if she could ignore Lopez, this was turning out to be a good posting.

"I thought that only applied to fathers and sons." Said Lieutenant Lopez.

"It works both ways." K'Rene said. "Beyond that the General as trying to save his grandson. Ironic really."

"Why?"  
"He needn't have bothered. His grandson is below the Age of Inclusion, so can not as yet share in the actions of his father." She shook her head.

"But what about the phaser?" this came from a different security officer, a lieutenant Wilder.

"He would have not wanted any innocents to be blamed for his death. If the phaser had not summoned us, one of the guards would have found him and might have been blamed." Her eyes rested on Lieutenant Lopez as she said this.

Commander data nodded. "Captain Riker has requested that you report to him as soon as is possible."

K'Rene nodded. "I will be there as soon as I have finished here."

Captain William T Riker of the USS Enterprise looked up from the pad in his hand to the Klingon who stood at attention opposite him.

"This is a very impressive record" he observed sinking into the chair of his ready room.

She made no response.

"4 commendations"

A flicker of emotion flashed across the young Klingon's face.

"Something wrong lieutenant?"

"No… it is merely… I was only aware of 3 commendations"

Riker smiled. "The fourth is from Captain Kakati of the USS Birkenhead. According to this you risked your life to save a crewmember during a containment breach."

He noticed the surprise on her face.

"That surprises you?"

"Yes sir. Captain Kakati and Commander McMullen attitude suggested that I was lucky not to be facing a court marital."

Riker smiled. Knowing both of the people involved, he could easily understand the young Klingon's confusion. He glanced down at the pad again.

"It says here that you are fluent in 9 dialects of Klingons and 6 languages besides."

"Yes sir."

"Which are?"  
"Federation standard, Andorian, Romulan, Vulcan, Cardassian and Ferengi. I am studying Bajoran, but I'm not yet fluent."

"Impressive."

She shrugged.

Riker rose to his feet and circled the Klingon.

"The question is," he said, "can I trust you as much as much as I trust the rest of the crew?"

He gazed at her. She was above average height for a Klingon female, but still a couple inches shorter than Worf. She was still dressed in the combination of leather and metal standard in the Klingon Defence force, with her Federation conmmicator with its one gold, one black and 2 grey bars looking out of place.

"After all," he continued, "you have loyalties within the Empire."

"As does Worf." There it was in her voice, the passion that all her commanders, Klingon and Federation had commented on.

Riker shrugged. "He grew up here."

"When I give my word I keep it." The fire was rising in her eyes.

Riker shrugged, retaking his seat.

"Are You Questioning My Honour?!"

she was the first Klingon to take the Starfleet Conversion course, since the Empire had entered the Federation, admittedly on a trial bias; her service record both within the empire and in the Federation, as part of the USS Birkenhead and USS Arthur under captain Jones and Commander Lambrakis was good; there were no real problems mentioned; yet as she stood there, his equal in terms of height as she bent over the desk, she seemed as ageless and terrifying as any of the statues in the Hall of Warriors.

He smiled. "Not at all" he replied, laying down the pad. He now had seen all he needed to know. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise Lieutenant K'Rene.

K'Rene finished the Mok'bara and stood for a few minutes breathing deeply. The aim of the Mok'bara was to focus the body and mind. She would need both if she was to survive this shift.

Casting aside the white wrap around robe, she washed her face, hands and neck. Her hands trembled over the…NO! She had worn it under her uniform before, she could do it again.

She quickly yanked the Federation tunic over her head. It felt so delicate and fragile, just like humans really. Her eyes wandered over longingly to the drawer where her Defence Force uniform lay. She shook her head. No. she had given her word.

Quickly she changed into the standard black trousers and secured the belt around her waist. She slipped her phaser into its holster.

The Baldric was acceptable. Worf had been wearing his for years. She then secured her d'ktahg.

It was as she was leaving that she caught sight of reflection. She paused running her fingers over her hair, remembering her conversations with her crewmates before she left.

"They'll make you cut it off." That had come from K'Vada.

"But their females wear it much longer." She had argued.

"They comb it and tie it back." That was from K'Ratak. He'd served with humans during the Dominion war, so he knew.

"I'll tie it back then."

That had provoked laughter.

"Cut it off, least that way you can control it."

But she didn't want to cut it off. Davok had loved it, he was always running his fingers though …she grabbed her hair so hard that she was surprised that she didn't pull it out and plaited it. It made her look ten years older.

She breathed deeply again. She could do this. She just had to get though this shift.

With that thought Lieutenant K'Rene, daughter of Brota, of the house of Klaa walked out on to the corridors of the USS Enterprise.

Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge was shuffling the cards while he talked.

"An Andorian, a Ferengi and a Klingon go into a bar-"

"If this is the one about the Andorian, the Fergeni, the Klingon and the position in hyperspace," K'Rene said, sliding into her chair at the table "then I strongly advise you to stop right now, Mr La Forge."

"Heard it before?" Geordi asked with smile, as he dealt the cards.

"Yes, and it is a peculiar thing. Every time I have heard it the teller has required treatment in sickbay."

Geordi laughed, as did everyone else, with the exception of Commander Data who merely looked confused.

"Klingon Wit," Dr Crusher observed, picking up her hand, "can not be beaten."

"I do not understand." Data said. With a smile Geordi leant over and quickly told joke.

"Ah." Data began, "the difficulties of completing such a manoeuvre in space coupled with the individualities of the series involved-"

"I bid 2" said Crusher, observing the expression on the faces of the two Klingon.

"I am in" this was Data.

"I see your 2, Doctor, and raise you 4."

This drew gasps from around the table.

"Confident aren't you" Geordi responded, tossing in his chips.

"My people do not exaggerate Mr La Forge, and we don't bluff."

Geordi laughed. "Call me Geordi."

The game, if it could be called that now, continued, with La Forge quizzing K'Rene about her past. If he hoped to break her concentration, he was disappointed as she showed herself to be an able and confident player.

"What about family?" Geordi asked, regarding his hand, "Are your parents still alive?"  
" My mother perished at Tholia, when I was 3 and my father was killed at Adelphous VI 12 years ago."

There was an uneasy silence at the card table.

"So" Geordi began, choosing his words carefully. "If your mother died at Tholia then she must have been killed by the Romulans?"

K'Rene nodded. The fierceness of the Romulan raid upon Tholia and its close links with the attack on Kitomer less than 2 weeks later meant that many within the Federation were aware of the attack, even if they were hazy on the details.

"And you accepted the job of Security on a ship which is primarily responsible for negotiations with the Romulans?"

K'Rene nodded. It was nearly 2 years since the Enterprise had come to the aid of a Romulan war bird, its warp coils had collapsed, and its life support failing. In that time relations between the Federation and the Romulans had improved considerable. Relations between the Romulans and the Klingons however remained poor at best. That was one of the reasons for K'Rene's presence. It was hoped that it would improve the situation. There was a great deal of scepticism on all sides of the border about this.

"Why?"

K'Rene put her cards face down on the table, and pushed them away with her fingers, a gesture that betrayed her anger to anyone who knew her.

"There are many reasons I could give you." She said slowly and quietly. "I could tell you that after what I saw at Tholia, I vowed to do all within my power to prevent anyone else from been there. I could claim that the Defence force sent me here to make sure that humanity never forgets what the Romulans are capable of. I could claim that Starfleet sent me here because it is the only ship with any experience of Klingons and they don't think anyone else could cope. I could give a thousand good reasons." The last part would have been yelled in a human, but in a Klingon it was merely spoken loudly.

"Or I could simply refuse to answer." She said more calmly.

Silence reigned for a few minutes. Then almost tentatively Beverly Crusher asked.

"What will you do when the Romulans come?"

"If they have nothing to do with Tholia, then I will do my duty to the Federation."

"And if they do?"

"Then Kahless help them, for I will claim the right of Vengeance and kill them!"

As she picked up her cards and regarded them, she saw Worf nodding in approval.

"A Klingon who denies himself the right of Vengeance is no Klingon." He quoted with approval.

There was silence as the rest of the officers at the table thought this. K'Rene considered her cards.

"I bid 4".

"What do you think of our new security chief?" Riker asked his wife as they cleared the table after dinner.

Minuet Riker, the ship's counsellor, straighten up, pushing a strand of her brown hair out of her face, a gesture that meant she was thinking, and one that Riker found adorable.

"I haven't had a chance to meet her yet." She replied. "But what I hear of her from the good is generally positive. Everyone seems to have been impressed by her handling of General Tanas's death." She carried the plates over to the replicator and placed them down.

"except for Lt. Lopez" she added, collecting her glass from the table and moving over to the sofa. "but he's been against all security chiefs since Worf was promoted. What do _you _think?" she asked turning to her husband who had sat down beside her and was now drinking from his own glass.

"umm. I think she'll work out. A Klingon in charge of the Sercurity of the Enterprise seems natural somehow." He replaced his glass on the coffee table.

"there was something a little strange though. While the reports from all her previous captains were good, the captain of the ship she was serving on when she took the Federation Conversion course was surprised when I mentioned that she was serving here. He seemed to think that she had taken it more to please her family than any other motive. Then he said that he wasn't surprised that if she wanted off the Aztbur though, _under the circumstances_**_."_**

"What did he mean by that?" Minuet asked, concerned.

"He didn't say. And the captain of the Aztbur flatly refused to give me an explanation for her request for a transfer."  
"I'll speak to her tomorrow." Minuet promised. She took a thoughtful sip from her glass.

"What does Klag have to say about her?"

Riker laughed. "Was very much in favour of her. His exact words were aside from a stupid and friendship with his petq of a brother that she was one of the most honourable women he knew."

A trombone scale, badly played, interrupted their conversation. Glancing at a clock upon the wall, Riker observed.

"A little late for practise."

Getting to his feet, he kissed Minuet and made his way to theirs son's room.

"So what do your family think of you serving with the Federation?" Geordi asked.

K'Rene shrugged. "They knew when I took the conversion course that it was probable that I would serve with the Federation at some point. They merely did not except it to be so soon." She gave her self a shake. "It is a great honour for my family."

"That doesn't answer my question"

K'Rene considered her hand before replying.

"My family had always supported the alliance with the Federation. My grandfather, Klaa, besides his more famous interaction with Captain Kirk, acted as translator at the trial of Kirk and Dr McCoy, and later at the negations of Khitomer. My mother was a translator in many negotiations, including those with Riva, and my father served at the embassy on earth for most of his life. Two cousins now serve in the embassy, and another was the Federation ambassador to the empire." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Worf stiffen.

"Still" Dr Crusher said, moving her cards. "It must be hard knowing it may be years until you next see your family"

K'Rene laughed, "Doctor, the first time my uncle saw his first born child, the child was nearly 6 years old. When he left his mate was twelve weeks pregnant. That's not uncommon." She moved her cards around.

"What about friends?" Geordi asked. "Are you mated?"

K'Rene tensed. "I was" she replied slowly, not trusting herself entirely. "But he died"

Getting to her feet she discarded her cards.

"Will you please excuse me? It is late and I have an early shift." She left in a flurry of dark hair.

"Interesting" Data observed. "From her position at the table there is no chronometer visible, so there is n apparent way that Lieutenant K'Rene for to be certain of the hour-"

"Data" Geordi interrupted. "Don't."

"There's something strange going on." Riker observed to Minuet, "and I mean to find out what."

K'Rene was glad to reach her own quarters. She walked rapidly in and stood there, letting the grief and pain overwhelm her for the first time that day. The Dahar masters were right. It was the blow you didn't see that killed you.

Klingon's words (having moaned at someone else for not doing this I thought I'd better do it)

D'ktahg- traditional Klingon's warrior knife. A vicious 3 bladed weapon the d'ktahg is used in hand to hand combat and in many ceremonies.

PetQ- Klingon insult with no direct translation.

kut'luch,- the traditional weapon of Klingon murder. It has a serrated blade and left a vicious wound

Qu'onos- the Klingon home world

The G'now JakHotpah- Klingon law of hereditary. A son shares in the condemnation or crimes of his father.

Dahar a warrior who has attained legendary status in life


End file.
